Revenge Is Sweet
by Kusanagi de Tsurugi
Summary: Benarkah balas dendam itu menyenangkan? Apa ya kira-kira yang akan Toushirou lakukan jika ada yang membuatnya marah besar? RnR please...XD


Halow... Kusanagi balik lagi...XD  
Kali ini kusanagi mencoba menulis fic oneshot Hitsu n Momo tapi bukan HitsuxMomo loh...  
(Buat fans HitsuxMomo gomen ya)

* * *

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya om Tite Kubo...T.T

**Revenge Is Sweet**

Hitsugaya Toushirou menghela nafasnya sambil meletakkan lembar terakhir paper worknya diatas tumpukkan tugas yang sudah dia kerjakan.

Lalu dia merenggangkan otot leher juga bahunya yang terasa sangat pegal karena berada dalam posisi yang sama selama berjam-jam.

Toushirou lalu mengambil cangkir berisi teh disudut mejanya yang sudah disediakan oleh Matsumoto. Sambil menikmati tehnya, Toushirou melihat sekeliling kantornya. Tumpukkan tugas bertumpuk dimana-mana. Toushirou sweat drop, melihat kantornya nampak seperti hutan paper work.

'Aku tidak menyangka sanggup menyelesaikan semua tugas itu sebelum death line.' kata Toushiro dalam hati.

Toushiro menguap, Sudah 3 malam Toushirou kurang tidur karena mengerjakan tugas sampai malam, suatu malam dia pernah tertidur diatas meja kerja dan ketika bangun lehernya menjadi sangat sakit, oleh karena itu Toushiro berhati-hati agar tidak tertidur diatas meja saat mengerjakan tugas. Selain itu dia juga takut akan mengiler diatas tugasnya yang membuatnya harus mengulang pekerjaannya.

"Hah?!...kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas ini, taichou?" kata Matsumoto dengan nada tak percaya. "Cepat sekali."  
Toushiro meletakkan kembali cangkir yang dia pegang diatas meja. "Padahal, kalau saja kau membantuku mengerjakan semua tugasmu, pekerjaan itu akan selesai lebih cepat." kata Toushiro sambil menghela nafas.

"Taichou...jangan menghela nafas seperti itu..." kata Matsumoto sambil merapikan dokumen diatas meja taichounya. "...kau jadi kelihatan seperti kakek-kakek yang menunggu cucunya datang menjenguk, tahu!"

Toushiro menguap lagi. "Matsumoto, sekarang jam berapa?" tanyanya sambil merenggangkan tangannya.

"Jam 4 sore... Apa kau sudah mau pulang, taicho?" tanya Matsumoto dari belakang tumpukan dokumen.

"Iya, aku sangat lelah dan mengantuk." kata Toushiro sambil bangkit dari bangkunya. "Urusan divisi, sisanya aku serahkan padamu Matsumoto."

"Hai...taichou." jawab Matsumoto singkat.

Toushiro berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tetapi ketika ia sampai didepan pintu, fukutaichounya memanggil. "Neh...taichou. Kau telalu banyak bekerja akhir-akhir ini." kata Matsumoto, sekarang ini dia sedang merapikan dan memisah-misahkan dokumen kedalam 13 kardus yang depan tertulis lambang divisi 1 sampai 13. Jarang-jarang dia mau bekerja tanpa diancam terlebih dahulu. "...bagaimana kalau kau mengambil cuti beberapa hari. Aku dengar Hinamori mengambil cuti 1 minggu untuk pulang ke Rokongai."

Toushiro mengangkat alisnya. Dia tidak menyangka matsumoto akan menyarankanya untuk mengambil cuti. Dia tau kalau fukutaichounya sangat mengkhawatirkannya,tetapi dia juga tahu kalau fukutaichounya tidak mau dibuat ribet dengan pekerjaan divisi. Jika dia mengambil cuti maka semua tanggung jawab akan berpindah pada fukutaichounya.

"Ada apa taichou?" tanya Matsumoto ketika melihat Toushiro memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Toushiro menggelengkan kepalanya. "Uh...tidak apa-apa. Mungkin yang kau katakan benar. Aku akan mengambil cuti beberapa hari." jawabnya.

~H~

Ketika sampai dirumahnya, Toushiro langgsung membuka haorinya dan melemparnya keatas sofa. Rumah Toushiro tidak seluas rumah milik Byakuya tetapi cukup luas untuk standar seorang shinigami. Rumahnya sangat bersih juga rapih, ditamannya tumbuh bermacam-macam tumbuhan juga bunga. Disebelah kanan rumahnya ada sebuah kolam ikan koi yah disebelahnya tumbuh pohon sakura yang sudah lumayan tua. Dia sangat menyukai saat-saat pohon sakura itu berbunga. Kelopak sakura yang jatuh tertiup angin terlihat seperti hujan. Ia juga menyukai aroma manis yang ditebarkan pohon sakura itu. Dengan hanya melihatnya hati dan pikirannya menjadi sangat tenang. Tetapi, Kadang-kadang Toushiro merasa rumahnya terlalu besar untuk dia huni seorang diri.

Merasa sangat lelah, Toushiro bergegas menuju kamar tidurnya. Kamar tidurnya tidak begitu luas. Ditengah kamarnya tergelar futon berwarna putih dengan motif snow flake biru. Di sebelah kiri kamar itu ada sebuah meja baca dari kayu mahoni lengkap dengan lampu baca serta alat tulis. Diatas meja itu ada beberapa buku yang belum selesai Toushiro baca. Sedangkan disebelah kanan ruang itu terdapat sebuah lemari yang sangat panjang yang berisi buku-buku yang tertata rapih juga beberapa foto dalam bingkai.

Toushiro lalu mengganti shihakushonya dengan kimono putih polos yang lebih nyaman ia kenakan saat tidur.

Toushiro berbaring diatas futonnya lalu teringat percakapannya dengan Hinamori 2 hari yang lalu...

_Flash back..._

Toushiro sedang membuat laporan tentang observasinya didunia manusia saat Hinamori datang kekantornya dengan wajah yang gembira...

"Neh... Shiro-chan, apa yang sedang kau lakukan." tanya Hinamori sambil meletakkan kue yang dia bawa bersamanya diatas meja kerja Toushiro.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, Hinamori...bukan Shiro-chan." kata Toushiro sambil meletakkan kuas yang ia pengan ditempatnya. Ia mulai melirik kue yang Momo bawa.

"Shiro-chan, ya Shiro-chan...aku lebih suka memanggilmu shiro-chan." kata Momo sambil melembung. Momo lalu menuangkan teh kedalam cangkir Toushiro.

Toushiro menghela nafas mengetahui ia tidak akan memenangkan perdebatan kali ini. "Terserah kau saja Momo tukang ngompol. Tapi coba lihat wajahmu sekarang dicermin, mirip ikan buntal menggembung..." kata Toushiro sambil meminum teh yang dituangkan Momo.

Wajah Momo memerah antara malu dan kesal. Lalu dia mencubit pipi Toushiro, lalu menariknya. Toushiro berteriak kesakitan, "Hentikan... Apa yang kau lakukan. Itu sakit tau..." Toushiro segera menepis tangan Momo dari pipinya, lalu mengusap-usap bagian pipinya yang dicubit Momo.

"He...rasakan..." kata Momo sambil tersenyum menang.

Toushiro lalu mengambil kue yang Momo bawa dan memakannya.

Mata Toushiro melebar saat merasakan kue itu sangat enak. "Kue ini lebih enak dari yang sering kau bawa sebelumnya." kata Toushiro.

"Itu Izuru-kun yang membuatnya." jawab Momo.

"Ini Kira-fukutaichou yang membuatnya?" tanya Toushiro kaget.

Momo hanya mengangguk. "HeEe...dia bisa menjadi suami yang baik." kata Toushiro menggoda Momo. Wajah Momo merona merah.

Toushiro mengambil kue yang lain lalu memakannya. Sedangkan Momo memperhatikan Toushiro yang seperti adiknya sendiri sambil tersenyum. Dia seperti melihat wajah Toushiro seperti wajah anak kecil yang senang karena diberi permen oleh ibunya.

"Neh...Shiro-chan, sudah lama sekali kita tidak mengujungi Oba-chan di Rokongai." kata momo. Toushiro hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangguk karena mulutnya penuh dengan kue.

"Besok aku akan mengujungi Oba-chan dan menginap beberapa hari disana. Apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Momo.

Toushiro menelan paksa kue yang belum dia kunyah sempurna dan akhirnya dia tersedak. Melihat hal itu Momo segera menyerahkan cangkir teh kepada Toushiro, lalu Toushiro langsung menegak habis teh dalam cangkir itu. "Terima kasih Momo." kata Toushiro sambil meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja.

"Aku juga ingin menengok Obaa-chan. Tapi sayangnya masih banyak tugas yang belum aku kerjakan." kata Toushiro dengan wajah sedih.

"Owh...tidak apa-apa Shiro-chan, aku akan bilang ke Obaa-chan kalau kau sibuk. Oba-chan pasti mengerti."

Kata Momo. "Tapi...jika kau punya waktu datanglah berkunjung...neh.. Shiro-chan."

_...End flashback..._

Toushiro menatap langit-langit kamarnya.  
'Mungkin lebih baik aku mengambil cuti dan mengunjungi Obaa-chan.' kata Toushiro dalam hati. Lalu dia menutup matanya dan tertidur.

~H~

Esoknya Toushiro terbangun karena cahaya matahari menyinari wajahnya.  
"Uh...panas..." rintihnya.

Toushiro melihat jam yang tergantung didindingnya menujukkan pukul 1 siang. Inilah akibat kurang tidur 3 malam berturut-turut.

Toushiro lalu bergegas mandi dan menganti pakaian tidurnya. Tetapi, tak seperti hari biasanya Toushiro tidak mengenakan shihakushonya. Dia mengenakan atasan berwarna biru langit dengan hakama biru tua. Lalu setelah mengikat Hyourinmaru dipunggunnya, Toushiro bershunpo menuju kantor divisi 10.

Ketika sampai, Toushiro melihat tumpukkan dokumen dikantornya sudah berkurang. Matsumoto sudah memisahkan separuh dari tumpukkan dokumen itu kedalam beberapa kardus yang siap diantar kedivisi lain.

"Matsumoto..." panggil Toushiro kepada fukutaichounya yang masih memisah-misahkan dokumen dibantu beberapa anggota divisi 10, bahkan dia melihat Hisagi dan Renji sedang memindahkan kardus kesisi ruangan agar tidak mengganggu. 'Kelihatannya mereka dipaksa oleh Matsumoto.' kata Toushiro dalam hati.

"Ah...Taicho. kau datang hari ini? Kupikir kau tidak akan datang." kata Matsumoto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ketempat taichounya. Lalu ketika menyadari taichounya tidak mengenakan seragamnya, Matsumoto bertanya, "Taichou kau tidak mengenakan seragammu?"

"Tidak. Aku berniat mengambil cuti beberapa hari dan datang menjenguk Obaa-chan." jawab Toushiro. "Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin memastikan apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika aku tinggal."

"Tenang saja taichou. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." jawab Matsumoto. Walaupun kesehariannya dia sangat malas. Tapi sebenarnya Matsumoto sangat peduli terhadap taichounya. Matsumoto menyadari bahwa taichounya masih anak-anak. Dia butuh menikmati waktunya dan bermain dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Walau Matsumoto tahu, taichounya tidak akan mau bermain dengan teman sebayanya, setidaknya dia mempunyai waktu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Uh...baiklah kalau begitu. Aku serahkan semua padamu, Matsumoto." jawab Toushiro.

"Owh iya taichou. Kau bisa langsung pergi kerumah nenekmu. Aku yang akan menyampaikan surat izinmu pada soutaichou." kata Matsumoto sambil meneruskan pekerjaanya.

"Arigatou, Matsumoto." kata Toushiro sambil tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan kantor divisi 10.

Matsumoto tersenyum. "Doita taichou..." jawab Matsumoto pelan.

~H~

Toushiro berjalan menyusuri jalan utama distrik 1 ronkongai. Ia memperhatikan kota yang sudah lama ia kunjungi. Anak-anak berlarian dijalan, kegiatan jual-beli dan orang yang lalu-lalang adalah kegiatan yang selalu terlihat. Tidak banyak kenangan berarti yang ia dapatkan dari kota ini, karena sebelumnya orang-orang selalu menjauhinya. Toushiro tersenyum ironi 'Tidak banyak yang berubah' katanya dalam hati.

Toushiro melihat sebuah toko yang menjual sayur dan buah. Lalu ia mengunjungi toko itu dan mulai mencari buah kesukaannya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, adik kecil?" kata seorang pria setengah baya. Tampaknya dia pemilik toko itu.

Sebenarnya Toushiro merasa kesal orang itu memanggilnya adik kecil. Tetapi, itulah kenyataanya. Sekarang ini dia tampak seperti anak kecil biasa.  
"Uhm... Aku mencari semangka."

"Ah...kebetulan sekali." kata orang itu sambil mengambil semangka bulat sempurna dari sebuah kotak. "Ini tinggal satu. Bagus, segar juga sudah matang."

Toushiro mengambil semangka itu dari orang itu. "Aku beli ini." kata Toushiro.

"Baiklah harganya Rp.25.000. Tapi karna kau anak baik membantu orang tuamu belanja aku akan memberimu diskon, Rp.20.000 saja." kata orang itu.

Toushiro lalu memberikan uang pas kepadanya. "Terima kasih banyak." kata toushiro. Lalu dia beranjak pergi dari toko itu.

"Sama-sama. Silahkan datang lagi." jawab orang itu.

Toushiro tak menyangka kalau ia akan mendapat perlakuan baik dari orang kota. Sebelumnya orang-orang dikota itu memperlakukannya dengan sangat dingin.

Toushiro berdiri disebuah rumah yang tidak begitu luas, rumah itu juga tidak terlihat mewah, tapi terlihat bersih dan rapih. Disisinya rumah itu ada sebuah kebun yang ditumbuhi tanaman sayur dan bunga. Sore hari seperti ini biasanya neneknya ada dikebunnya, mengambil sayur-sayuran untuk makan malam, pikir Toushiro. Lalu Toushiro memutuskan untuk masuk lewat kebun itu.

Toushiro mendapati nenek dan Momo dikebun itu sedang mencabut beberapa kentang juga wortel dari kebun. "Oba-chan..." panggil Toushiro. Lalu perhatian kedua wanita dikebun itu beralih kepadanya. "Shiro-chan..." kata Momo dengan nada bertanya. Sedangkan neneknya tersenyum dengan ramah.

Toushiro meletakkan semangka yang dibawanya ditanah lalu berlari dan memeluk neneknya. "Shiro-chan, ku pikir kau tidak akan datang." kata Momo sambil tersenyum. Dia membawa keranjang berisi sayur-sayuran.

"Tugasku sudah selesai, Momo tukang ngomgol. Jadi aku mengambil cuti." kata Toushiro sambil melepas kepalanya. Neneknya lalu mengelus-elus kepala Toushiro.

"Ayo kita masuk, ba-chan akan menyiapkan makan malam spesial untuk kalian." kata nenek.

"Hai...Oba-chan." jawab Toushiro dan Momo.

"Owh iya..." kata Toushiro teringat meletakkan semangka ya dibawanya lalu dia segera mengambilnya dari tempat ia letakkan sebelumnya.

"Lihat apa yang kubeli saat menuju kesini..." kata Toushiro sambil mengeluarkan semangka dari plastik tempat membawanya. "...kita bisa memakannya bersama-sama selesai makan malam. Jadi pastikan kau menyisakan tempat diperutmu untuk ini."

~H~

Selesai makan malam mereka semua duduk diteras sambil memakan semangka. Udara diteras sangat sejuk. Cuacanya juga sangat bagus, jadi mereka bisa melihat jutaan bintang berkelip dilangit.

"Sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini." kata Momo.

"Ya...aku sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini." jawab Toushiro. Lalu dia mengambil sepotong besar semangka dari nampan dan memakannya.

Nenek tersenyum melihat kedua cucunya berkumpul seperti itu.

"Neh... Shiro-chan, bagaimana Karin-chan? Baru-baru ini kau pergi menemuinya ke dunia manusia kan?" pertanyaan Momo yang tiba-tiba membuat Toushiro tersedak.

"Ukh...Momo...!!!" protes Toushiro, mukanya merona. "Karin, dia baik-baik saja." jawab Toushiro.

"Apa dia gadis yang kau sukai, Toushiro?" tanya neneknya. Muka Toushiro tambah memerah seperti apel.

Toushiro mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kau harus membawanya kemari, Toushiro!" kata neneknya.

Momo tertawa melihat wajah Toushiro bertambah merah karena perkataan neneknya.

"Momo...bukannya seharusnya kau membawa Kira-fukutaicho kesini dan memperkenalkannya pada Oba-chan." kata Toushiro menggoda Momo. Sekarang muka Momo juga merona.

"Jadi siapakah Kira ini?" tanya nenek.

"Dia calon suami Momo. Kurasa tak masalah Momo bersamanya. Dia pria yang baik." jawab Toushiro.

"Shi...Shiro-chan..." protes Momo. Wajahnya tambah merah.

"Cucu-cucuku ternyata sudah dewasa. Kalian sudah menemui orang yang kalian sayangi dan menyayangi kalian. Jagalah mereka baik-baik." kata nenek sambil tersenyum.

"Hai...Oba-chan." jawab Toushiro dan Momo serempak.

Toushiro lalu mengambil gigitan besar semangka, memakan daging buahnya, lalu melempar bijinya pada Momo seperti yang dia lakukan sebelum dia menjadi shinigami. "Aw...Shiro-chan, hentikan. Kau membuat bijinya menempel pada bajuku." kata Momo sambil melembung. Sedangkan Toushiro tertawa melihat reaksi Momo dan mengulanginya.

Momo yang tak mau kalah lalu mengambil gigitan semangka sebesar mungkin kedalam mulutnya, memakan buahnya, lalu melempar bijinya pada Toushiro. Lalu Toushiro mengambil sesuatu yang ada didekatnya untuk melindungi dirinya. Sisa malam itu mereka lalui penuh canda dan tawa.

~H~

Keesokan harinya...

Cuaca pagi ini sangat cerah dan udaranya pun terasa sangat sejuk. Momo dan Toushiro pergi berbelanja bahan makanan untuk makan siang kepasar. Momo memutuskan kalau ia lah yang akan memasak makan siang hari ini. Hari ini momo mengenakan yukata warna pink muda polos dengan obi warna kuning. Sedangkan Toushiro menggunakan kimono hijau lama miliknya, makanya kimono itu nampak sedikit pendek. Walau hanya sedikit, Toushiro sudah tumbuh tinggi.

"Hinamori..." panggil seorang gadis. dia adalah teman Momo.

"Hai Yuka-chan sudah lama tak bertemu." sapa Momo sambil tersenyum.

"Iya sejak kau menjadi masuk akademi shinigami kita jarang bertemu." kata Yuka.

"Iya...tugas shinigami lumayan banyak sih." jawab Momo.

Yuka melihat Toushiro. "Anak ini..."

"Ini Shiro-chan. Kau masih ingatkan" kata Momo sambil meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala Toushiro. Lalu Toushiro segera menepis tangan Momo. "Hitsugaya Toushiro, Momo. Bukan Shiro-chan." protes Toushiro.

Yuka mengangguk. "Tapi rasanya dia berbeda dengan sebelumnya." kata Yuka.

"Berbeda?" tanya Momo bingung. "Aku rasa Shiro-chan tak ada yang berubah selain tinggi dan model rambutnya."

"dulu aku selalu merakan ada aura dingin jika berada didekatnya. Yang seakan-akan bisa membekukan mu jika ada didekatnya terlalu lama. Tapi sekarang aku tidak merasakan aura itu." jawab Yuka.

'Itu adalah reiatsuku' kata Toushiro dalam hati. Dulu Toushiro tidak bisa mengendalikan reiatsunya sehinga terus meluap. 'Jadi itu alasan kenapa orang-orang menjauhiku.'

"Kalau dilihat-lihat sebenarnya anak ini lucu juga ya?!" kata Yuka sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Toushiro merona mendengar kata-kata Yuka.

"Momo-chan...!!!" panggil seorang gadis yang lain. Gadis itu mengenakan yukata warna kuning dengan obi warna merah. Rambutnya panjang ia ikat dua kebelakang.

"Ami-chan...sudah lama tak bertemu." kata momo senang. Lalu memeluk Ami.

"Iya, sudah lama sekali. Aku kangen." jawab Ami. Seorang shinigami datang mendekati Ami. Toushiro belum pernah melihat shinigami itu sebelumnya. 'Nampaknya dia shinigami baru.' kata Toushiro dalam hati.

"Momo-chan perkenalkan ini pacarku, Ryuji-kun." kata Ami. "Ryuji-kun baru keluar dari akademi tapi langsung mendapatkan 29th seat didivisi tiga loh..." kata Ami dengan bangga.

"Wah selamat ya Ryuji-kun." kata Momo

"Terima kasih nona." jawab Ryuji sambil mengibaskan rambutnya.

'Orang ini menyebalkan.' kata Toushiro dalam hati.

"Ryuji-kun, Momo-chan juga seorang shinigami loh." kata Ami.

"Tak kusangka gadis seimut ini adalah shinigami." kata Ryuji memperhatikan Momo dari atas sampai bawah.

"Shiro-chan juga shinigami loh." kata Momo sambil menarik Toushiro kedepannya.

"Anak kecil ini, shinigami?" tanya Ryuji dengan nada setengah tidak percaya dan setengah mengejek. "Aku tak pernah menduga anak sekecil ini bisa masuk akademi shinigami apa lagi menjadi shinigami."

"Tapi Shiro-chan benaran shinigami kok. dia dari divisi 10." kata Momo meyakinkan Ryuji.

"Ya...ya...aku percaya kok." kata Ryuji dengan nada mengejek. "Kapan-kapan bagaimana kalau kita berlatih zanjutsu bersama-sama, adik kecil." kata Ryuji sambil mengelus-elus kepala Toushiro.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu tentu membuat Toushiro marah besar. Tetapi Toushiro menahan reiatsunya tidak meluap karena bisa membahayakan Yuka dan Ami yang bukan shinigami.

Toushiro menepis tangan Ryuji dari kepalanya. Lalu berteriak. "Sudah cukup!!! Aku ini..."

Belum selesai Toushiro berbicara. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan hawa hollow muncul didekatnya. "Momo. .!!!" Toushiro memperingatkan Momo.

Momo mengangguk mengerti apa yang terjadi. dia juga merasakan kemunculan hollow tersebut. Lalu detik kemudian 5 huge hollow muncul disekitar mereka.

Orang-orang yang ada ditempat itu seketika berteriak histeris dan berlarian menyelamatkan diri mereka. Ami berlindung dibelakang Ryuji, sedangkan Momo berusaha melindungi Yuka.  
Toushiro hendak menarik Hyourinmaru. Tetapi ternyata Hyourimaru tak ada ditempatnya. Toushiro teringat kalau ia meninggalkan Hyourinmaru dirumah neneknya. "Cih..." umpat Toushiro. dia hanya bisa bertarung menggunakan kidou.

"Be...besar sekali." kata Ryuji dengan suara gemetar. dia sudah menarik zanpakutonya tetapi tangannya gemetar.

"Bagaimana ini Ryuji-kun." tanya Ami ketakutan.

"Ak...aku tidak tahu. Aku belum pernah melawan hollow sebesar ini." jawab Ryuji.

Seekor hollow mendekati dan hendak menyerang mereka. Tetapi Ryuji malah menjatuhkan zanpakutonya sangking takutnya.

"Hadou#33 shoukatsui." Momo menggunakan kidou untuk menyerang hollow itu. Dan hasilnya hollow itu mengerang kesakitan. "ROoAaR..."

Lalu tanpa buang waktu Toushiro mengambil zanpakuto yang dijatuhkan Ryuji dan bershunpo menyerang hollow itu.

Toushiro membelah hollow itu menjadi 2 dalam sekali serang. Setelah hollow itu menghilang, Toushiro berteriak pada Momo. "Momo...lindungi yang lain!" lalu bershunpo untuk memurnikan huge hollow yang lain.

"He...hebat sekali. dia bisa melenyapkan hollow sebesar itu dalam sekali serang." kata Ryuji tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Siapa anak itu sebenarnya?"

"Shiro-chan adalah..." belum selesai Momo menjawab pertanyaan Ryuji. Tiba-tiba seseorang bershunpo kedekatnya. "Momo...kau baik-baik saja?" ternyata orang itu adalah Kira Izuru.

"Aku baik-baik saja Izuru-kun." jawab Momo sambil tersenyum.

"A...apa kau yakin? Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya Izuru dengan panik.

"Jangan panik seperti itu Kira-kun. dilihat dari manapu Hinamori baik-baik saja." kata Renji yang tiba-tiba datang bersama Shuuhei.

"Kira-fukutaichou...?" panggil Ryuji.

"Ryuji-kun, kau ada disini? Apa kau baik-baik saja." tanya kira.

"Hai...aku baik-baik saja." jawab Ryuji.

"Syukurlah..." kata Izuru. "Kau belum berpengalaman melawan huge hollow kan? Untung Hinamori-fukutaichou ada d'sini."

"fukutaichou???" tanya Ryuji dengan mata terbelalak.

"Iya. Hinamori Momo, fukutaichou divisi 5. Kau baru saja masuk wajar kalau kau belum mengenal fukutaicho yang lain." kata Izuru.

"Momo...kau seorang fukutaichou? Hebat sekali." kata Yuka.

"Tapi ada yang lebih hebat lagi loh." kata Momo sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Toushiro muncul dihadapan mereka. Lalu dengan serempak izuru, Renji dan Shuuhei membungkuk memberi salam padanya. "Hitsugaya-taichou..."

Mendengar hal itu Ryuji, Ami dan Yuka langsung jaw drop. Tapi yang paling kaget adalah Ryuji. Wajahnya langsung menjadi pucat pasi.

"Kalian terlambat, Kira, Hisagi, Abarai..." kata Toushiro sambil menancapkan zanpakuto Ryuji ditanah.

"Ma...maafkan kami..." jawab para fukutaichou ketakutan.

"Ta...ta...taichou...???" tanya Ryuji terbata-bata sambil menujuk Toushiro.

"Ryu...Ryuji-kun...jangan menunjuk Hitsugaya-taichou seperti itu. Itu tidak sopan. Beliau adalah taichou divisi 10, Hitsugaya Toushiro." kata Izuru panik melihat kelakuan seatnya yang tidak sopan terhadap taichou. "Hitsugaya-taichou, maafkan kelakuan seatku." kata Izuru sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak apa-apa Kira-fukutaichou." jawab Toushiro. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ryuji. "Owh iya, 29th seat divisi tiga, Ryuji. Aku menerima tawaranmu untuk berlatih zanjutsu bersama-sama." kata Toushiro sambil tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu adalah senyuman sinis yang mengerikan. dalam pikirannya Toushiro berencana mencincang Ryuji dan membekukan tiap selnya dengan Hyourinmaru.

Melihat hal itu Ryuji pingsan ditempat.

Izuru yang melihat seatnya pingsan langsung menjadi panik.

"Kenapa dia pingsan?" tanya Renji bingung.

"Mungkin dia pingsan karena terlalu senang bisa latihan zanjutsu dengan seorang taicho." kata Hinamori sambil senyum-senyum.

Renji dan Shuuhei mengangkat alis mereka.

Dalam hati Toushiro berkata. 'Revenge is sweet' (balas dendam itu menyenangkan)

* * *

Yosh...itulah oneshot pertama kusanagi...  
Bagaimana menuru kalian? *pasang puppy eyes berharap dapet respon dari readers*  
Bagi yang menyukai fic ini review ya...pwliz...


End file.
